Bratz The Troubles Chapter 7 Not So Friendly
by AbbyDenny
Summary: The Girls With A Passion For Fashion


Chapter 7 "Not So Friendly"

Monday morning, the dreaded day of the week. Although everybody else was normally drousy and unhappy, Cloe, Jade, and Yasmin were excited. Monday morning ment getting to see their boyfriends, and getting to show off their fabulous outfits. In walked Cloe, holding hands with Cameron. Cloe was wearing a black top, with puffed short sleeves, it had white lining and a white belt around her waist, with tie dye jeans, dark and light blue, with black boots and a shiny silver necklace with a heart, her hair had been curled that day. Jade walked in, holding hands with Koby. She was wearing a white short sleeve denim jacket with a pink 3 quarter sleeve shirt underneath. She had neon green skinny jeans on with a pink and black checkered belt. Her shoes were black 5 inch boots with pink bottoms, her hair had two sock buns on the sides, with the rest of her hair straightened. Then Yasmin walked in, laughing and holding hands with Eric. She was wearing a pink sleevless shirt with flowers on it, which had a pink see through long sleeved shirt attached. She had a gold necklace with many layers as well. She had gray and gold shiny super skinny jeans, with brown heels, her hair was tied into a high ponytail which was straightened. They all stopped at their boyfriends lockers, waited for them to get their things, and was walked to their first class. Everybody had been watching for Sasha to come in. As if on cue, in walked Sasha. She was wearing a orange and white striped dress with a white long sleeve denim jacket, her hair was straightened, and she had white 3 inch boots on. Sasha was walking in, all eyes on her. Not far behind her was Dylan.

"So, you have the plan memorized?" Asked Sasha, waving to her usual fans.

"Yup, I got it." Dylan replied, trying to keep up with her.

"Good." Sasha said, stopping and turning around to face him. "Take this." She said, handing him a bottle of perfume.

"I appreciate the thought Sasha, but I prefer colonge..." Dylan said, looking at the bottle.

"Don't be stupid, it's for Cloe, her favorite kind of perfume. Give it to her you dope." Sasha said, twirling around and walking

off to her first class.

Jeez." Dylan said dropping the bottle of perfume in his backpack. Dylan walked off to his first class, where he stopped in the doorway and saw Cloe, laughing and talking with a few friends. He sighed, ... Am I really about to do this?... He thought. When the bell rang, he took his usual seat in the back of the class. The whole time, he was watching Cloe. He thought about how gorgeous she is, how her body moves, how her smile is so warming. What seemed like seconds later, the bell rang for the next class. Dylan ran up to Cloe's side in the hallway.

"Hey Cloe wait up!" He called out.

"What's up Dylan?" Cloe said, waiting for him to catch up.

"I heard you liked this perfume, so I got you some." Dylan said, awkwardly pulling the bottle out of his backpack.

"Oh my god thank you so much Dylan! I love you!" Cloe said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She took the perfume bottle and put it in her purse.

"It's no problem, really." Dylan said, putting both his hands in his pockets and shrugging.

"This perfume is like so hard to find! It's a huge deal Dyl." Cloe said, smiling. "Thank so much." She said, then she kissed his cheek and walked to her next class. Dylan placed his hand on the cheek she had kissed and sighed. Things were going as planned, soon, he'd be the one kissing her and sharing his food with her. At lunch, Dylan beat Cameron to the table and took the seat directly next to Cloe. He offered to share his food with Cloe, knowing that the soft serve ice cream.

"Thanks Dyl." Cloe said, swallowing the delicious treat. Cameron walked up to the table, seeing Dylan feed Cloe to ice cream. He dropped his tray of food and stomped over to the table.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Cameron said grabbing Dylan by his shirt and dragging him to the ground.

"CAMERON STOP!" Cloe yelled, begging for him to let Dylan go.

"What the fuck?" Dylan said, getting up from the floor and brushing himself off. "I was just sharing my food with her chill out, jesus." Dylan said, pushing Cameron back.

"AND YOU GAVE HER PERFUME, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Cameron yelled, pushing Dylan. This time, Dylan fell to the floor.

"Oh my god." Cloe said, running out. Yasmin and Jade followed behind her quickly.

"DON'T GO NEAR CLOE YOU BASTARD." Cameron yelled, storming out after Cloe.

"Pfft whatever." Dylan said, getting up and sitting at the table again to eat his lunch. He smiled to himself thinking now that Cameron did what Cloe hates, it's his time to comfort her. Cameron rushed into the girls bathroom where he heard Cloe crying to Jade and Yasmin.

"Uhm this is the GIRLS bathroom, incase you can't read Cam." Jade said, rubbing Cloe's back.

"I know, thank you very much. I came to see my girlfriend and apologize." He said, pushing past the two friends to Cloe.

"How could you do that? You know how much I hate fighting." Cloe said, wiping her eyes before her mascara ran.

"I know baby, I'm sorry I'm just so protective of you." Cameron said, hugging her tightly. He wiped her tears from her face, and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed back, and stopped crying.

"I just wanna go home." She said, sniffling and stepping out of the bathroom.

"Alright, I'll drive you." Cameron said, taking her hand.

"I'll text you guys." Cloe called out to Jade and Yasmin. When Cameron and Cloe got to Cameron's car Dylan was already there waiting for Cloe.

"Hey, I'm sorry Cloe, didn't mean for all of that to happen." Dylan said, hugging her. Cloe hugged back, while Cameron clenched his fists, holding back from punching Dylan in the face.

"Well, I better get you home. Cloe." Cameron said, glaring at Dylan.

"See you tomorrow Cloe!" Dylan called out as they drove away. He smiled, knowing everything was going as planned


End file.
